The Lonely Road
by muzicfan5
Summary: Oneshot. PostHBP. What happens when Harry goes to look for the horcruxes? fluffy songfic.


This is a song fic that's really just a bit of fluff. The song I used was "Wake Up" by Coheed and Cambria off of the album Good Apollo, I'm Burning Star IV.

Disclaimer: The only way I could own Harry Potter is if I had stock in it.

* * *

Harry Potter stood in his bedroom on number four Privet Drive. His second hand jeans hanging on his hips with his oversize t-shirt flapping in the breeze from the open window. He was packing up some belongings. As requested of him, he returned to his childhood home after completing his sixth year. He had recently become of age and refused to stay there any longer. Voldemorte's powers were in full swing at this point and he needed to begin work. He was hunting for horcruxes and trying to find a way to take out his archenemy.

Before he could start his search he needed to make a few stops. Hermione had traveled home for one week to see her muggle parents before heading back to twelve Grimmald Place, the headquarters for Order of the Phoenix.

There he was going to meet up with Ron and Hermione, go to the burrow briefly to attend the wedding of Fleur and Charlie, and then he would begin his trip, alone.

_I'm gonna ride this plane, out of your life again  
I wish that I could stay, but you argue  
More than this I wish, you could have seen my face  
In Backseats staring out the window_

Hermione argued with Harry. They had agreed to go together, to search as one, the trio, for the horcruxes and any information they could find to cause the downfall of dear old Voldy.

Harry didn't want his friends in harms way. He wanted them to stay safely at Hogwarts. He did admit to himself that Hermione and her research skills would be of immense help. He also admitted that Ron did have a flair for strategy. It may work in his favor to bring them with, at least until school starts. Then he would work alone.

_I'll do anything for you  
Kill anyone for you  
So leave yourself in tact, 'cause I will be coming back  
In the phrase to cut these lips, I love you_

The road was a rough place to be. Harry did have a large bank account that was left in his name, and upon becoming of age, there were more assets added. He also received the Black assets from Sirius, despite this fact; Harry wanted to be conservative with his assets. He could be searching for only a few months or for years. He had no desire to be wasteful of his small fortune. This being the case, they didn't spend more money than was needed since he was scouring the whole of the united kingdom for clues about Voldemorte. They were frugal where they could be, lodging. They would all share a room, generally even having to share a bed too. They would transfigure better sleeping arrangements, but the rooms weren't big enough to do that. Hermione often slept in the middle because Ron and Harry were uncomfortable with sleeping next to each other.

_The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath, until you decide to wake up_

Hermione would often wake up snuggled up against Harry, her head resting lightly on his shoulder. There were even occasions when she'd wake up to his arm wrapped securely around her midsection. She always relished in that feeling. It was so comforting.

Over the passing month, Harry and Hermione became closer. They would lounge in the evenings. Harry, sitting on a couch thinking, trying to sort through information they'd found, read spell books to try to learn, or just sit quietly and think. Hermione began sitting with him, which rapidly turned into her resting against him reading.

One evening, when Hermione was feeling particularly brave she turned her head from Harry's shoulder where it had rested. She gazed into his eyes. Harry felt her stare. He looked up from his book, looked down into her eyes for a minute before awkwardly asking "What?"

_I learned through hope and faith  
The curves around your face  
That I'm the one you hold, forever  
If morning never comes, for either one of us  
Then this I pray to you, wherever_

Instead of responding, Hermione kissed his lips. Harry froze initially, but quickly melted into her lips. They kissed for a few minutes longer, and then went back to their respective activities again moments before Ron walked out onto their balcony and sat down on the other side of Hermione.

_I'll do anything for you  
This story is for you  
('Cause I) I'll do anything for you  
Anything you want me to, for you  
Kill anyone for you_

Harry finished the page he was reading before closing his book and starting conversation.

"Tomorrow school starts…" Harry trailed off

"And?" Ron asked, unsure as to why he would mention such a thing. Harry had made it clear at the end of last year that he had no intention of going back to Hogwarts.

"And…" Harry hesitated, "I think it's important that you two go back."

"What?" Hermione was outraged. "I've already told you! I'm staying with you!"

"We need someone in the school, for research." Harry tried to argue lamely. They didn't seem to be buying his excuse though.

"That's a bogus reason and you know it!" Hermione fought.

"Maybe the teachers can teach us some important spells still…" Harry tried.

"Does that mean you'll be joining us then?" Ron asked.

"No. I can meet with you occasionally to study, but I need to keep looking for these Horcruxes." Harry tried to state firmly.

"We'll teach ourselves. We did just fine fifth year with the DA that way." Hermione reminded him.

"That was different" Harry tried

"How?" Ron and Hermione asked together.

"It just was. I don't want to see you hurt, OK? Either of you. Please, go back to Hogwarts. I'll be fine…" Harry wasn't sure about this, but he tried to sound confidant.

_So leave yourself in tact, 'cause I won't be coming back  
In the phrase to cut these lips, I loved you_

Hermione glared at him, not buying what he was trying to sell. She knew Harry could become rather withdrawn and didn't think sending him off on his own was a good idea. She didn't want to abandon him. She loved him more than he would ever know. She didn't know if she could handle losing him. She'd known for a while now that it was a possibility, and with how often he had faced death and survived she should be used to the feeling, but she wasn't, she didn't think she'd ever be. She wanted to spend all of the time she could with him, not go back to Hogwarts.

_The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your hand upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath, until you decide to wake up_


End file.
